Let him go
by Sabaku No Gaa-chan
Summary: [SasoDei] Ahora que lo piensa con detenimiento, se da cuenta de la ironía de las cosas. ¿Por qué de pronto se dio cuenta de que había estado bien, ahora que se encontraba tan mal? Y claro, sólo supo que lo quería, en el momento en el que lo dejó ir...


¡Hola a todos! nwn

Vengo a presentar éste Fic como un regalo para mi querido Deidara-sempai por su cumpleaños, que es hoy n.n

No hay mucho qué decir; realmente no sé si me haya quedado bien, ya que apenas lo escribí el jueves pasado, y fue así como de: _¡Se me tiene que ocurrir algo para Deidara-Sempai! _Y fue lo único que salió Está basado en la canción _"Let her go" _de Passenger.

También le tengo como regalo la imagen que pueden ver como portada del Fic, que es mi (novato) primer intento de un FanArt xD ya que apenas estoy aprendiendo cómo dibujar en la compu C: Si gustan, pueden visitarme en deviantART como Ferchis-Danna (aunque apenas y tengo tres imágenes )

En fin, dejo de aburrir y les dejo el fic, que va dedicado a cuatro chicas (y a Deidara, obviamente xD) que comparten el buen camino del SasoDei conmigo, ayudándome a no dejar morir esta pareja tan hermosa:

**TheSexiestDiva (SexyDiva): **Porque tus fics simplemente los adoro y sigo esperando a que actualices _Diosa del Amor y The Nightmare Kingdoom _n.n ¡Esto es para ustedes, mis Divas!

**Kikyo_Sabaku (Bell-Bell): **¿A dónde te metiste, amiga del alma? TToTT ¡Espero que salgas de donde quiera que estés! nwn

**Yamiisa: **Espero que te guste, Yamii. Yo quiero ver qué es lo que tienes preparado para el 9 de Junio / (cof cof ItaSasu cof cof)

**Andy: **No sé, pero quería dedicarte algo como disculpa por no actualizar rápido los demás fics u.u Espero que te guste, Andy, y ojalá compartas esta loca afición que tengo por ésta pareja nwn ¡TE AMOODOROOOOOOO! nwn

Espero que les guste n.n

* * *

_**..::Let him go::..**_

**~SasoDei~**

* * *

Has estado mirando el fondo de tu vaso por más de media hora. Ya no hay líquido; te lo acabaste cinco minutos después que te lo trajeron, pero no importa. Te mantienes absorto del bullicio de la cafetería, sumergido profundamente en una burbuja que ahuyenta cualquier sonido o contacto humano. Ni siquiera te has dado cuenta de ello; es más, quizá hasta te olvidaste de donde estás. Porque tus ojos se reflejan en el cristal del vaso vacíos e inexpresivos, sin ponerle atención a nada realmente. Algunos que pasan a tu lado se preguntan por un instante en qué piensas o qué es lo que te pasa, pero como aquello no es de su incumbencia, desvían la mirada y pasan de largo. ¡Y es que por un demonio, Sasori; pareces un muerto viviente!

Es casi improbable, pero si alguien pudiera ver a través de ese muro tan impenetrable tuyo; más allá de tu mirada fría y tu semblante tan inerte como el de una marioneta, se encontraría con el chico que sufre, que llora en su propio silencio y se desmorona lentamente porque ha perdido a alguien; la persona con quien fue forjando su vida hasta ahora, desde muy pequeñito que era.

No estás de luto—aunque pareciera— porque esa persona aún sigue con vida... Sólo que muy lejos de la tuya. Y todavía no terminas de creértelo. Él está a millas de distancia de ti y ahora sientes como si te hubieran arrebatado una parte de tu alma. Te invade esa absurda necesidad de colocarte a su lado y pasar tiempo con él, y no puedes creerlo: El día en el que Akasuna no Sasori siente tan necesitada la compañía de ese mocoso histérico.

Pero él se fue tan rápido, como el efímero segundo en el que una estrella fugaz destella en el firmamento...

Sabes que no pudiste hacer nada para evitar su mudanza; sería algo egoísta de tu parte arrebatarlo de sus padres y hermano. Aunque, viéndolo desde cualquier perspectiva, aquello no tuvo ni la mínima posibilidad de ocurrir, porque tú ni siquiera le querías _de esa manera_, ¿cierto?

O es que acaso...

— ¿Desea que rellene su vaso?—Y entonces la burbuja revienta. Parpadeas unos segundos y tus ojos miran desubicados al dueño de esa profunda y tranquila voz. Su mirada rubí atenta en ti de forma expectante, aunque amable y paciente. El moreno tiene lista la jarra de agua.

—No— mustias quedamente, a lo que él tiene que inclinarse para preguntarte cortésmente qué fue lo que dijiste—. No, gracias— repites un poco más fuerte—. Tengo que irme, ¿cuánto te debo?

Te impulsas en la barra para levantarte del banco y sacas tu cartera del bolsillo de tu pantalón. Volteas a la ventana y suspiras. Mierda, está nublado.

—Por un vaso de agua son 54 yenes— forma una sonrisa ligera. Tiene dos marcas repartidas en cada mejilla que te dan cierta curiosidad, pero no pierdes más tiempo y le das el dinero—. Gracias; si gusta puedo darle una aspirina... Se ve algo...

El moreno hace una mueca tratando de encontrar la palabra correcta entre enfermo y deprimido, pero antes de que lo logre, tú lo interrumpes.

—Estoy bien, muchas gracias. Quédate con el cambio— le sonríes. No quieres descargar tu mal genio contra alguien que no tiene la culpa de nada.

—Vuelva pronto— te despide amablemente y prosigue a atender a los demás clientes después de haber tomado el vaso vacío.

Así pues, atraviesas la puerta del local y una ráfaga helada te vuela los cabellos rojizos. No puedes evitar gruñir entre dientes porque no llevas suéter. Ruedas los ojos miel, listo para emprender tu camino de regreso a casa.

¡Maldita sea! ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no puedes evitar ese martilleo en el corazón? Te duele tanto que preferirías mil veces la muerte, porque cada vez que cierras los ojos (aunque sea para parpadear) lo ves a él y esos tortuosos latidos empeoran. Sientes ganas de llorar al recordarlo sonriéndote; esa curvatura de labios tan bella que era guardada exclusivamente para ti. Y ahora te maldices porque siempre la esquivabas; evitabas mirarla porque no te gustaba que él se comportara así contigo. Siempre negaste su cariño.

Y lo lastimaste tanto...

La cosa es que tenías miedo de que si no hacías nada al respecto, terminarías enamorándote de él. Y eres demasiado prejuicioso para eso. Es por eso que te esforzabas tanto en conseguir novias, pese a que tenías en cuenta el daño que le hacías al rubio. Aunque, después de todo tus relaciones nunca duraban...

Tal vez algún día entenderás por qué todo lo que tocas siempre muere.

Algo cae húmedo sobre la punta de tu nariz y levantas la mirada hacia el cielo. Ves como las bolitas blancas adornan el manto grisáceo y por poco echas una maldición. ¿De verdad? ¿De verdad va a nevar cuando estás casi tan descubierto como Dios te trajo al mundo? Apenas vistes unos pantalones negros ajustados y una delgada camisa blanca...

¡Cómo desearías que el día fuera templado y con el sol en su máximo esplendor! Justo como solía ser antes de que Deidara se marchara...

Maldita sea, estás volviendo a pensar en él. Frunces el ceño un poco y te detienes en la parada el autobús. Seguramente te enfermarás si sigues exponiéndote al frío, piensas. Así que frotas tus manos y soplas entre ellas para conseguir algo de calor, aunque apenas y llegas a sentir algo tibio.

A tu lado derecho hay un alegre rubio colgándose del brazo de un pelirrojo, no puedes evitar girar tu cabeza para verlos. No parecen tener más de doce años; ambos están envueltos en su propio abrigo, guantes y bufanda, pero el chico de cabellos dorados insiste en que si se quedan "pegaditos" guardarán más calor. Por su parte, el otro chico sólo se deja hacer, con una sonrisa casi imperceptible surcándole los labios.

Te da nostalgia, ¿cierto? Es como ver tu propio pasado reflejado en ellos dos: La cabecita amarilla recostándose sobre la pelirroja, esas manitas buscando contacto con las otras tan inocentemente, dada su edad. La única diferencia es que, el pelirrojo frente a tus ojos no hace a un lado al rubio bruscamente. No, éste chico recarga su mentón en la cabeza del otro despacio, con las mejillas sonrojadas demostrándole al más pequeño que él también lo quiere...

Como te hubiera gustado comportarte como el taheño en ese entonces, cuando tenías a Deidara colgando de ti con los colores subidos al rostro. Tú, en cambio, lo apartabas de ti y le gritabas que dejara de hacer eso porque te estaba fastidiando. ¡Mierda, era tu amigo, no tu novia!

Ohh, pero ahora qué no darías por que aquello se volviera a repetir...

Los pensamientos dispersan por tu mente cuando escuchas el motor del autobús y te sientes malditamente aliviado. Váyase a saber por qué, quizá simplemente porque dejarás de mirar a aquellos chicos.

Suspiras y abordas el autobús. Oh, mira, hay un asiento vacío hasta el fondo que da hacia la ventana. Los dos chicos de hace un momento toman asiento hasta al frente. Bien, así ya no podrás verles.

No te gusta lo que miras por la ventana. Todo está cubriendo de nieve y la luz del sol se cubre por espesas nubes. Es ilógico, porque aquellos paisajes solían gustarte mucho, ahora se te hacen simplemente depresivos. Quizá eso se atribuya a tu estado de ánimo. Te sientes tan mal que ahora te arrepientes por no aceptar la aspirina del moreno. Pero, de todos modos, eso no hubiera ayudado en nada, porque tú no necesitas de una pastilla; necesitas de Deidara...

¡Cómo te duele! ¡Por Dios, cómo duele! Porque caes en cuenta de lo bien que estabas junto al rubio que ahora simplemente quieres morir. ¿Por qué demonios te diste cuenta tan tarde? ¿Por qué fuiste tan ciego? ¿Por qué siempre que el rubio trataba de demostrarte sus sentimientos corrías a lado de Pain y no te despegabas de él hasta que llegabas a casa? Y es que tus malditos prejuicios, tu estúpido temor al amor, fueron los que te dieron la condena.

Te remueves en tu lugar, quejándote porque ya quieres llegar a casa. Nunca te habías percatado de cuánto odias el transporte público: El bullicio que se hace porque en las últimas dos paradas subieron decenas de personas, el olor a sudor y el camino tan largo que falta para que se detenga en tu casa. Sólo quieres llegar a lanzarte a tu cama a ver si ahora sí logras conseguir el sueño...

愛

Miras el techo de tu habitación entre la obscuridad, el mismo viejo sentimiento de vacío ataca tu corazón. Nunca pudiste llenarlo con ninguna de tus novias; más bien, nunca supiste que a quien necesitabas para llenarlo era a él...

Y por fin, las lágrimas bañan tus ojos cafés, porque de pronto despertaste con su imagen aún impregnada en tu mente. Te le quedabas viendo en sueños dormir, su rostro lleno de tranquilidad y las tenues respiraciones haciendo que inflara su pecho. No puedes pensar en imagen más hermosa y de pronto tuviste el deseo de besarlo, de acariciarle la piel y enroscar tus dedos entre su largo cabello rubio; más no hiciste nada. Durante toda esa ilusión que produjeron tus ojos en reposo, te le quedaste mirando fijamente. Lo quisiste tanto y te zambulliste tan profundo...

No, no llores. Tú nunca lloras. Si no puedes evitarlo, rueda sobre la cama y muerde la almohada, eso quizá ayude...

Fracasaste. De pronto el recuerdo estrelló contra ti y ahora gimes despacio mientras más gotas saladas brotan de tus ojos como una fuente. Recuerdas aquello que pasó hace tres días; su rostro suplicante porque le pidieras que se quedara cuando él vino a darte la noticia que marcó tu martirio.

Aquella tarde, Deidara se presentó en tu casa y tú te sorprendiste al verlo. Últimamente habían tenido varias discusiones que variaban desde lo simple hasta lo absurdo. Que si el arte era efímera o eterna, que por qué le prestabas más atención a las marionetas que a él, si era tu alumno. Cosas estúpidas, solías pensar. Y como el rubio tenía un orgullo del tamaño del mundo, aún no terminabas de creerte que fuera él quien se diera paso frente a ti.

Pero no. No era por una disculpa su presencia, era más bien una petición que marcaría todo...

_"Dime que me quede y me quedaré"  
_

Dijo después de la noticia que te había dejado con los ojos abiertos como platos. Esas palabras lograron el más potente latido en tu corazón.

_"¿Qué?"_

El rubio tragó saliva, levantó los ojos azules hacia ti y pudiste notarlos llenos de súplica. Te dolió como mil agujas enterradas en el alma.

_"Yo… Te amo, Sasori-danna."  
_

La confesión; tus dos opciones. Él prosiguió:

_"Siempre te he querido. Creo que ya lo has notado"_ Esos ojos; azul mostraba aún esperanzas _"Así que si tú me lo pides, yo me quedaré contigo. Eso es lo que quiero. Si soy correspondido, yo..., prometo jamás separarme de tu lado."_

Pero, Sasori, tú te diste cuenta muy tarde, cuando después de haberle cerrado la puerta en la cara, te encontrabas con el rostro hundido en la almohada, llorando. Y ahora aquí estás de la misma manera. Él se fue y tuviste que esperar a que eso pasara para aceptar cuánto lo amabas. Que ya no te importaba mandar al carajo los prejuicios si eso significaba tenerlo a él. Que esa maldita ceguera y tu estúpido temor fueron los culpables de todo...

_Y lo dejaste ir...  
_

¡Maldita sea Afrodita, Eros, y todos los dioses del amor en el mundo, que te obligaron a sentirte incompleto sin él! ¡Maldito el mismo mundo en el que vives y todas las personas habitantes en él! Porque tu Deidara ya no está a tu lado...

Mientes porque sabes que nadie tiene la culpa más que tú; te deshaces en silencio culpando a cualquiera que se te viene a la mente. Ya no puedes soportarlo...

De pronto, tu celular vibra alado tuyo, empiezas a escuchar _"Cassis"_ y tomas el aparato. La luz resplandece frente a tus ojos, tú te quedas sin aire. Lees aquel conjunto de letras una y otra vez. La bomba de tu corazón parece querer estallar y de pronto, vez la posibilidad de una segunda oportunidad...

—Hola, Deidara.

Comprendes, por fin:

_Sólo necesitas la luz cuando se está consumiendo._

Sólo echas de menos el sol cuando empieza a nevar.

Sólo sabes que has estado bien cuando te sientes mal.

Sólo odias el camino cuando echas de menos tu hogar.

Sólo sabes que lo amas cuando lo dejas ir...

* * *

¡Y eso fue todo! xD

**Aclaraciones:**

_1. El chico de la cafetería era Itachi :3_

_2. Los dos chicos con los que Sasori se encontró eran Gaara y Naruto (haciendo honor al GaaNaru, que amo tanto nwn)_

_3. Afrodita y Eros no tenían nada qué ver Pero buehh, es que estoy leyendo un libro acerca de mitología griega y no sé, se me ocurrió ponerlos xDD_

Espero que haya sido de su agrado y me den su opinión nwn ¡Acepto de todo! Tomatazos, amenazas de muerte, que aparezca mi nombre en su Death Note xDD

¡Muchas gracias por leer y hasta la próxima!


End file.
